Branded
by xExiledJedix
Summary: When Sophie and Kalie are kidnapped by an old enemy, Robert is forced to try and save them, with the help of an old friend and a new one. But a trap has been set by an old enemy, and Robert must chose who should live; his family, or him...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. A very big thanks to DavinciCodefan01 for letting me use her own character in this story.**

Branded, and alone, he was kneeling high above the rafters. In the fire-light, the Illuminati sign was gleaming on his chest, as he, painstakingly, watched the man torture his family. He wasn't as young as he use to be, but he still had the same strength and power to try and fight this man. Around the fire, the remaining members of the Illuminati watched, as his Queen and princess, his daughter, were being burned to a crisp.

And above him, the clock struck twelve.


	2. A snowy day

Kalie Maire Langdon sat, frozen, on the school bus, as the snow fell onto the windows. Rubbing her already gloved hands together, she gave a shaky breath, before pulling a lock of her brown hair from her blue eyes. Next to her, her friend Carrie shivered violently. "If only dad had promised to give me a lift in today." Kalie stuttered, pulling her hat further down her head. Her dad, Robert Langdon, was a professor in symbology. Right now, her mother was abroad in France, doing some undercover work. Carrie smiled slightly, before saying, "Your dad is still cool though, I mean, how many people are behind bars because of him? I mean, look at Leigh Teabing!"

Kalie shivered. Leigh had kidnapped her when she was seven to try and force her father to give up the location of the Holy Grail, and had also tried to kill him. She turned to the stare out the window, watching the snow build up on the road and landscape around them. Kalie smiled suddenly; her birthday was tomorrow, her eleventh birthday. Carrie nudged her shoulder as the bus stopped at the traffic lights, before holding out a small parcel. "Happy birthday for tomorrow." She sniggered.

Kalie took it into her hands. "If only I can open it now!"

"Go on, just open it!"

Kalie slowly removed her gloves, feeling the sudden chill in her hands as she did. Slowly pulling the paper off, she gave a sigh of awe. In her hands, was a small leather case, which she opened, revealing a small necklace, with a little jewel hanging from the chain. "Wow Carrie," Kalie whispered, "Honestly, you really spoil your friends rotten."

"Well, you bought me a really nice piece of jewellery for my birthday, so I decided to do the same for you!" Carrie laughed, "Now put your gloves back on before you get frostbite!" Kalie closed the box and replaced it in its paper, before carefully placing it in her bag. Pulling her gloves on, she felt the bus slow and stop. Staring out the window, she could spy the school, old and standing tall, with shivering children gathering outside it. Following Carrie, they both shuffled through the snow in their wellies to the main door. They were then forced to join the queue outside the building, as the janitors were making sure that the children had removed each inch snow from their shoes.

"Well well, Kalie Langdon." A snide girl spat at her, before tugging a small lock of Kalie's brown hair. "I'd have thought daddy would have got his limo to drive you here instead of going on the bus, you must be short of money these days."

"Oh shut up," Carrie chattered; they were standing in the wind, with the snow touching their bare skin.

"What do you want Abigail?" Kalie demanded.

"Oh nothing, I just heard it was your birthday, so I'm letting you know in advance that you'll be getting eleven hits off of me tomorrow. See, I'm that nice, aren't I?" Abigail shoved her way through the crowd and up to the front door, her enormous form making a wide path in the frozen sea of children. Kalie shuddered; what a really bad day she was having already; she was frozen, and now she had been standing on this step for about five minutes. Carrie stamped her feet next to her in order to keep warm, making Kalie jump slightly and lose her trail of thought. Even when they managed to get into the building, the cold air still lingered.

Robert Langdon was frozen in his office, even with his heating turned up to full blast. His hand shook delicately as he struggled to mark his student's essay with a pen that Sophie had gave him for his Christmas. But the ink was frozen, so he dropped it onto his desk and stood up. Taking his red scarf, he wrapped it around his neck in a desperate attempt to keep warm, and leaned against the radiator, feeling glad of the warmth emanating from it. He caught his reflection in the glass of one of his bookcases, and stared at it; dark hair, lined a bit more with grey, blue eyes. His clothes consisted mostly of a dark shirt, tweed jacket and dark trousers and tie. At fifty-five, he still felt he looked good, even if his daughter Kalie didn't like the way that her friend's parents looked about forty, and he and Sophie were in their fifties. Well, Sophie was younger than him by a few years, and he had not found the right person until she had came along. Yawning, he turned away from his reflection and forced his froze cabinet door open, and took out a wooden box.

Kalie's eleventh birthday present.

He had asked the Grand Master of the Priory to help him make it, and, reluctantly, the man had agreed. And now, the finished project was in his hands. He opened it. A newly made keystone gleamed back at him, the ivory painted with swirls, and the letters dark. It was hard for him to make, but he knew Kalie would like it; she loved receiving puzzles from her parents to keep her preoccupied when she had nothing else to do, and plus, the gift he had placed inside was a special one, if she could crack the code in time. His computer beeped, and he placed the keystone back in the cabinet and tended to it. A new email had arrived in his inbox, and he opened it instantly; it was from a man called Charles Beckett. Robert smiled as he read the message he had sent him; Kalie would definitely love what she was going to see if she solved the keystone in time.

"Mr Langdon?"

He shifted his gaze upwards. Professor Anne Tibet stood in his doorway, a look on her face as he quickly turned the computer screen off; he didn't want people to know yet. "The school just phoned Robert," Anne said, her grey eyes staring over her half moon glasses. "They say that the school day has been cancelled, something about their heating system not working."

"Thanks Anne,"

"I've already told Carrie's parents, and they've volunteered to pick up Kalie and bring her here." She suddenly smiled. "And your wife rang earlier, but you were in a lecture, so I took a message; "I'll be home early tomorrow, so Robert and Kalie need to make their own tea tonight"" She smiled wider.

"Thanks Anne," Robert repeated, standing up. "I'd best get my office tidied up before Kalie comes: you know what she's like when my office is messy." He began to tidy his desk clear of the essays, stacking them in his draw. He then surveyed his cluttered office, as Anne disappeared from his door. It was so messy.

This was going to take a while.


	3. The Assassin

**THE ASSASSIN**

A hot liquid down his throat was enough to give him the strength to sit up. Whispers were all around him, as he opened his eyes, trying to make sense of the chaos that was occurring around him. Finally, his vision improved, and he discovered himself in a torch-lit chamber, surrounded by two robed people. One had their hood down. A woman, blonde with brown eyes, was talking to the other, who had their hood up. Both were speaking in Italian. Finally, the woman turned to him, and smiled.

"Hello," She said her voice quiet and seductive. "My name is Venus, Illuminatus member. And you must be the man who killed the Cardinals ten years ago, am I right?"

"You are correct." He answered, trying to sit up. The woman placed a hand on his shoulder, and slowly pushed him back. "Rest," She whispered, before turning back to her partner. "Go get this poor soul some water, will you?"

The robed man bowed and left them. Venus turned back to him, her brown eyes softening his very soul. She was so pretty. Her hands touched the wound on his face, where, ten years ago, Vittoria Vetra had burned his eye with a blow torch. An eye for an eye she had called it. Venus smiled before saying, "You and the Camerlengo did a very foolish thing back then."

"You made it sound as though we were wrong to do what we did."

Venus smiled again, but it suddenly fell slightly, "Ever since then, we have been hunted down, because of you and him. This," She pulled the collar of her robe down, exposing a long scar across her shoulder and down her chest, "Is the result of your actions. We would have had you killed, both of you, but when we saw you lying on the ground; we thought that you could be some help to us."

The Hassassin sat up, facing her, suddenly interested, "How may I serve you?"

Venus stood, and flicked her blonde hair from behind her ear. "My master would like to see you, but first, you must bathe in the water my partner is, I hope, going to bring back soon." She stared at the door.

"What about Langdon?" The Hassassin demanded.

"Langdon? Robert Langdon?" Venus answered, "We left him be."

"I'd like nothing more than to teach that American the meaning of pain for what he did."

"In time," Venus shot at him, "We are still preparing to strike our first target; if everything goes to plan; we'd have two prisoners here soon." The door finally opened, and the robed person from before entered, carrying a pale of water, steaming from the heat. "I'll leave you be. If you require assistance, don't hesitate to ask."

When the Hassassin was cleaned and dressed in the similar robes, the other illuminatus escorted him down a stone corridor, past some other robed people and towards a set of large wooden doors. "Out of curiosity," The Hassassin sneered at him, "What is your name?"

The man didn't answer at first, but then he said, "My name is Taurus."

"After the bull?"

"Aye," He had a Scottish accent, but when he pulled his hood down, the Hassassin wasn't very sure; he looked Chinese, and young. Very young, about fourteen. "The masters will be waiting for you. Be respectful, or you'll suffer the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

Taurus smiled, "Just a warning." And he pushed open the great doors.

Inside, the hall was the size of a cathedral, with a stain glass roof reflecting the afternoon sun from above. Around the hall, were angels, one of Santi's designs, each having something to do with the four elements; earth, air, fire and water. A fire roared behind five figures, each with their hoods down, revealing their faces; all of them were old, with silver hair, but their eyes were different from each other, and two of them were women. The Hassassin knelt as they turned to face him, until one of them said, "There is no need for you to bow to us, friend."

"I apologize sir." The Hassassin stood, facing each of them in turn. Now that he was closer, he could definitely see massive differences between them; most were from his culture, and others were not. "And what do I call you?"

"We are the five Illuminatus masters, although our Grand master is...unavailable." The first said, his African accent vibrating through the hall, "He will be back soon, I assure you. He has important matters to attend to."

"Matters which involve the greatest care," A woman finished for him, her accent French. "We know all about you, and the incident with the Vatican. Naturally, we are impressed."

The Hassassin looked shocked; impressed? With him?

"That is why," The woman continued, ignoring his shocked impression, "We are considering recruiting you, and carrying out our most dangerous missions."

"I am deeply honoured."

"We are glad to hear that," Another man said, his German accent vibrating also around the hall, "We are already thinking of sending you on a mission." He cleared his throat, "We are sending you and Venus, our most trusted agent, to America. Your mission is to kidnap two certain people and bring them here."

"And why should I?" The Hassassin demanded, suddenly realising he had spoken out of turn.

"Because we have made a deal with a man who calls himself the teacher." The French woman said, before turning to one of the older men, "Leigh?"

One of the older men stood, and, for the first time, the Hassassin could see canes.

"Because, I believe that the Illuminati could get their revenge, and so can I," Leigh Teabing answered. "I want you to kidnap Mrs Sophie Langdon and her daughter, Kalie. Leave Robert Langdon to the Grand Master."

"I want to have the honours of taking care of Robert Langdon myself," The Hassassin snarled, showing the bruises he had received in his fight with the man that still remained on his once elegant body.

"We already have a plan in place for him." Leigh retorted. "By midnight tomorrow, Robert Langdon will be dead."


	4. A present for the Princess

**A PRESENT FOR THE PRINCESS**

The plane landed at half seven in the morning, a little too early for Kalie, but absolutely fine for Robert. He stood, waiting in the arrivals lounge for Sophie, his wife, to appear through the doors, suitcase in hand, and a smile on her face. He looked at Mickey.

It was nearly eight.

The doors opened and the first people to arrive, jet-legged and tired, came through the doors. Robert craned his neck, watching for the dark hair amongst the crowd. Finally, after twenty minutes, the doors closed, and Robert grew increasingly worried, staring at the doors, just in case Sophie did come through at the last minute.

"Robert," a French woman's voice sounded behind him.

He turned instantly.

Sophie Neveu, his wife, stood in front of him, smiling, wearing casual attire; jeans, and a light blouse. Her suitcase was in one hand, and her old over-coat in the other. Robert hugged her tightly, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Princess," he whispered in her ear.

"My handsome knight in shining armour," Sophie replied, kissing him on the lips. Some young children pulled faces as she did, but he ignored them completely, wanting to savour this moment; it had been three weeks since they had last seen each other. Finally, they pulled apart, and he took her case and hand, leading her to the car he had parked in the short-stay area, close to the airport. Once inside, he reached over to her and kissed her again. "Robert," Sophie laughed, "Not here."

"I missed you, and so has Kalie,"

"Did she know I was coming home today?" Sophie asked as he started the engine. "Goodness, its cold."

"You're just noticing?" Robert smirked, as he pulled out of the car park, "No, I kept it a surprise" He touched her hand softly; "You're freezing!" He quickly changed gear and rubbed his hand on hers for a moment.

"Merci," Sophie said gratefully, "I see; good idea. I can't wait to give her the present you and the Grand Master made for her."

"Well, it's sitting on the pile, waiting for her to come and claim it as her own." Robert's face suddenly became stern, "Do you think we should tell her? About, you know."

Sophie gazed at him, before saying, "I think we should wait a while, until she's about thirteen. Why, has she done anything unusual?"

This was a question Robert had hoped to avoid at all costs. Yes, was the answer. When he was at the hospital checking on Marie, Sophie's grandmother, Kalie had touched the old woman, who was dying one moment, only to be released a day later after recovering miraculously from her cancer. A day later, Kalie was nearly mugged b a man, who suddenly changed his mind just by looking in her eyes, and ran, just like Sophie had done eleven years ago in the park with the drug addict. "Yes," Robert said finally, "She has Sophie."

"Then we need to tell her soon." Sophie said pointedly. "Or she would be told by the wrong people."

"I agree," Robert nodded, slowing as he passed a snow-plow. "The incident with Leigh a few years ago was bad enough." He suddenly felt sad, "I don't know what I'd do without you two, and you know that."  
"Robert, don't say things like that!" Sophie cried, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Sweetheart, no matter what happens with us, you know we'll still be with you!"

Robert smiled slightly, as he saw the house come closer, but couldn't help but feel that she was right. For Jesus Christ, he told himself as he got out of the car, pull yourself together man! Sophie swore slightly as she stepped into the deep snow, soaking her jeans. Robert instantly went to her, "Allow me Princess," he said, and scooped her into his arms, carrying her across the snow to the house.

When he unlocked the door, and stowed Sophie's suitcase under the coat rack, he heard a massive stampede from upstairs, as Kalie ran down the spiralled staircase, her pink pyjamas still on, and her dark hair in tangles on her head. "Mum!" She cried in surprise, launching herself into Sophie's arms. "I missed you!"

"Huff, I never get this sort of greeting!" Robert smiled, "But, girls will be girls, eh?"

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Sophie whispered, planting a kiss on her daughter's head; Kalie was nearly up to her shoulders, and for an eleven year old, she was a fast grower. Damn Robert's genes! Sophie thought to herself, staring at her tall husband. "And why aren't you in school?!"

"It was called off," Robert explained, "Heavy snow," He smiled at Kalie, "Come on, let's open your gifts, shall we?"

Kalie bounded into the living room, which Robert had renovated only recently. The plush couch was stacked slightly with about eight presents, in all shapes and sizes. Kalie instantly turned to Robert, "But, how did you get all these down here without me noticing? You went to bed before me!"

Robert laughed and touched his noise, "Nosy nosy!"

Kalie took the first present she could get towards her, and slowly took the paper off. A book about Symbology and ancient legends, (Not written by Robert, he noticed), but then he realised that it was a fiction book, not an actual text-book. The next present was a smart cardigan from Marie, which Robert had helped pick out. Finally, they got to the smallest present, which Robert knew held the Keystone. Kalie gave a scream of delight when she opened it, and squeezed her father until he could not breathe, and Sophie had to unstick her from him. "Thank you!" Kalie repeatedly said, as she turned the dials on the keystone. "What's inside it?"  
"Ah, that's for me and our mother to know and you to find out." Robert took it from her, "There's a clue under each dial you solve, it's a special one I had made for you, and if you solve it by, let's say," He frowned slightly, "The twentieth of June, you'd get a big surprise."

"Don't worry dad," Kalie took it from him, "What's the first clue?"

"I'm afraid your mother knows the first clue." Robert stood, "I'll make a cup of tea for you Sophie, and you can tell her the first clue."


	5. Clue One

**CLUE ONE**

**First dial.**

**First letter of the name of the Saint that was crucified upside down in Rome.**


	6. Sudden Betrayal

**SUDDEN BETRAYAL**

What a day Kalie was already having. Well, she was still sitting in her pyjamas at about four o'clock, trying to work out the first clue without having to get help from her father, who had managed to solve a keystone before. In fact, she had nearly cracked the first letter when her mother told her, rather sternly, to go and get ready for her great grandmother coming later on, with some of her friends and most of the Priory of Sion. Robert finally took the keystone off her, and told her she was not to play with it anymore that day. When she was dressed and washed, she came down to find Carrie waiting, her parents talking to her own. She suddenly felt embarrassed; her parents looked old enough to be her grandparents compared to Carrie's. Her friend instantly noticed her discomfort, and told her that she should be happy to have such generous and kind parents. This only made Kalie feel more embarrassed.

"Kalie," Sophie finally said, "Why don't you show Carrie what we got you?"

Kalie politely asked Robert for the Keystone, to show Carrie. When she did show Carrie, she was in awe, and asked how it worked. After a lengthy ten minutes of discussing what would be inside, she suddenly realised the first letter of the word was 'P'. Clicking the dial into place, she watched to see if the next clue would pop up from the side or from under the dial, but it didn't. Feeling disappointed, she returned it to her father, and quickly answered the door to her two other friends, Jessica and Lou, both twins and from France. They always admired Robert, because he was so tall and famous in some cases.

Finally, the all started having the buffet that Sophie had made up for them, when the bell rang again. This time, Robert had answered the door.

"I don't want you in my house,"

Everyone turned to face the closed living-room door. Sophie instantly got up and looked out the window. Her face went pale, and she excused herself from the party and exited through the living room door. Kalie bounded up instantly to the window, and peeked out. A large black car was waiting out front, and a man wearing a suit was standing, waiting at the door, brandishing a piece of paper. "With all due respect, Mr Langdon, this is important!"

"I don't care," Robert was saying angrily, "This is not the right time, nor the place! For goodness sake, it's my daughter's birthday!"

"I am well aware of that Mr Langdon! But please, I have to tell you; you are in mortal danger!"

"The amount of times I've been told that," Robert said, annoyance in his voice, "Please, leave. I'll talk later," He saw Kalie watching through the window, "Please leave."

"Leave," Sophie said finally, "Or I'll call the police!"

The man turned and walked down the path back to his car. He glanced back, saw Kalie, and disappeared into his car, which drove off instantly.

"Looks like the party is over," Lou finally said, breaking the silence.

That night, Robert had to leave for the museum to meet the mysterious man, at Cambridge University, where he usually worked. Quiet, he thought, as he walked through the corridors, too quiet. He passed the paintings and towards the sculpture section, hoping to catch a glimpse of this man, the man who had ruined his perfect day, celebrating his daughter's birthday.

In danger my ass, he thought as he sat on the bench, waiting for the man to appear. He checked Mickey.

It was five to midnight.

He stood, and walked to the nearest sculpture, marvelling its hand work.

"Pretty, isn't she?" The man had arrived, carrying a briefcase in one hand.

Robert never let his gaze falter from the sculpture. "I know who you are now; I just didn't believe it Max."

Max smiled, "Now, why would you doubt an old friend Robert? Come on," He laughed, "Let's find a better place to talk, shall we?"

Robert followed him, unaware of a shadow crossing the floor behind him. Max, he thought to himself, I just can't believe it.

Max's and Robert' friendship started way back in kinder garden, when they were three. Max had got lost in the tunnel, and Robert helped him find his way out again, and since then, they had been friends. Max never told Robert his last name, but he had a hunch it was one of these names he was embarrassed to talk about, but he found his record when he was in the principal's office; Scoob. No-one would have been more embarrassed to have that name than Max. When Robert developed his phobia of enclosed spaces, Max helped him through most of his trouble, by walking up stairs to their lectures at University rather than take the lifts, regardless of the theatre being ten floors up. They kept in contact since they graduated, and he was present at his wedding. Robert never knew if Max married again after he lost his first wife in an accident, because they lost contact when he came back from Rome after the Illuminati crisis.

"So," Max started as they stopped near a fire-place. "How's things been with you? Last I heard, you had married and now have a little girl."

"Yes," Robert said, sitting on the bench. The clock handle twitched closer to midnight. "It is her birthday today, or rather, yesterday," He indicated the clock.

"I see, and she is a pretty little girl," Max opened his briefcase. "Excuse me, I'm just going to light the fire, so we're nice and warm." He threw his lighter, lit, into the fir-place, sparking it into life. He prodded it with a metal bar, and then returned to his briefcase. "What I had called you about was this," He held up the piece of paper he had tried to show him earlier. Robert took it, and stood, going closer to the fire, so he could read it better.

Across the whole sheet of paper, was one word.

Just one.

ILLUMINATI.

The next thing he knew, was a yell of pain, and he turned to see Max on the ground, and a man standing over him, holding his gun high, "Well, Robert Langdon. Long time no see."

"Hassassin?!"  
"Correct," The Hassassin came closer, pointing the gun at Robert's quickening heart. "And it's nearly midnight might I like to add,"

And he shoved Robert into the stone border of the fire-place, causing him to yell as he did. Robert kicked at the Hassassin's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. The gun went off, and the clock struck midnight.

Robert gasped as he clutched his arm, where the bullet had pierced his skin, as the Hassassin bore down on him again. "That is the last time you'll hurt me!"

"Stop!"

Max had recovered, and was holding the burning metal like a club at the Hassassin's head, "Be still Hassassin!" Max called, and he turned to Robert. "I am sorry, old friend." And he plunged the metal bar onto his chest.


	7. The kidnap of Sophie and Kalie

**THE KIDNAP OF SOPHIE AND KALIE**

Sophie had stayed up after midnight, hoping Robert would return soon. Max, his old friend, had been at the door, warning him of some doom about to come to him. She held her glass of water a little tighter, as she glanced at the clock.

It was nearly one in the morning.

Finally, she heard the crunch of gravel, as a car pulled up into the drive way. Jumping up, she waited as she heard the front door open, and someone stand in the hallway for a moment. Then the moment became ten.

"Robert?" Sophie called, placing her glass on the table, "Robert is that you?"

She opened the door into the hallway, and screamed.

The stranger shoved her back into another pair of arms, which clasped over her mouth. Reaching for the lampshade closest to her, she smacked it onto the man's head, making him yell in pain. Sophie stood, and screamed at the top of her voice, "KALIE! RUN!"

The man who had pushed her seized her wrists, pulled them behind her back and, with a click, handcuffed them. But when Sophie was training to be a cryptologist for the French police, she had taken some self-defence lessons, to prepare her for something like this. She dug her heel into the man's toe, heard a crack as she broke it, and ran up the stairs to the bedrooms. Kalie's door was closed as she struggled to open it, and when she did, her daughter was cowering, in fright, under her table. "Move!" Sophie told her, "Out the window, go!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS KALIE, JUST GO!" Sophie could hear the men coming up the stairs, and turned to slam the door in their faces, "GO!"

"Mum!" Kalie suddenly screamed, as the door burst open, revealing two men flanking the doorway. Kalie watched as they dragged Sophie out, before turning to face her open window again. She may have only mere seconds.

Seizing a piece of paper, she hurriedly scribbled something down, as one of the men seized her by the waist, placing his hand over her mouth instantly to minimise her screaming. "Come on," he huffed to his partner, "Let's get these two in the car and leave while we still can!"

"The old woman just bit me!" The other said, "Oh she's going to suffer!"

"Leave that to the masters!"

Kalie kicked out her legs at the other man's face, striking him in the nose hard. The man gave a yell of pain, and slapped her instantly, "DAD!" Kalie screamed, knowing it was no use, "DAD HELP US!"

"Your daddy won't be able to save you now!" The man holding her snarled, as they carried her to a big black car. "Jeez, get the door open and stop moaning!" The other man removed his hands from his blooded face, and opened the door instantly, while the other shoved her inside, onto her mother.

"Kalie!"

"Mum! Where are they taking us?" Kalie cried, feeling tears rush down her face. Sophie held her instantly, as the car roared into life, and skidded away back down the road, leaving nothing but skid marks, and a note in Kalie's room.

The museum night guard was about to come off duty when he suddenly saw something he had hoped to never see; a fire light roaring in the sculpture section. "Blasted students!" He told himself angrily, as he took his flashlight, "That's twice this week!" He took his walkie-talkie from his belt, and made a quick message to his colleague, "Charles, yes, we've got some blasted students in the sculpture section again!

"Roger that Tim," Charles suddenly sniggered, "Man, Harvard students make me laugh!"

"Yeah, try washing off their graffiti on a priceless 2nd century sculpture, and then you wouldn't be laughing now, would you?" Tim snorted, "Come down, just in case they won't go quietly."

"Roger," Charles laughed. Tim pursed his lips, feeling the rage he was so famous for building up in him. The students always called him raging Tim, and even some of the Professors thought it was a good idea to do the same, especially Robert Langdon. Tim just found that man strange half the time, and when he brought his students into the museum to show them the symbols on most of the artwork and sculptures. Tim walked down towards the sculpture section, keeping a close eye on the light, in case it moved and he needed to call the fire engines out.

He turned the corner and dropped his torch, smashing the glass on it.

A man was lying on his side, in front of the fire place, a smoking rod with a brand on the end of it. "Jesus!" Tim cried, running towards him, "Are you alright?"

He turned the man over, and, instantly, recognised it as Robert Langdon. He was unconscious, blood on the sleeve of his jacket, and his shirt opened at the top. Across his bare chest, was the burned in word 'GRAIL'.

"Jesus," Tim repeated, moving away. Some footsteps sounded, and two people, Charles, and another woman, ran from round the corner. The woman instantly went to Langdon, shaking him and trying to get him to regain conscious. Charles kicked the burning brand away, before turning to Tim, "You alright man?" He asked.

"Yeah, just shocked." Tim answered, before standing up. "Call an ambulance Charles, and I'll stay here with Mr Langdon and Mrs Tibet." Once Charles left, Tim moved to Anne, repeatedly saying "He's alright, he's alive." Finally, after ten minutes of trying to shake him awake, Robert finally jumped up, before clutching his chest.

"Where's...where's...Sophie?"

"Who?" Tim asked.

"My wife, and Kalie, my daughter. I heard them say before I lost...lost...conscious that they were going to kidnap them." He made to walk, but his legs crumbled from below him, causing Anne and Tim to catch him. "I have...to...help...them."

"No Robert," Anne told him sternly, sitting him back down, "Robert, please, you're hurt. Please, wait until the doctors' check you over, before we do anything else." Robert stared at her for a moment, before pulling his mobile from his pocket and dialling his home number in. It rang for a few seconds, before it went straight to the answering machine. He huffed and tried again, only to get the answering machine again. Staring around, he caught his reflection in the gleaming floor tiles, and found the brand on his chest, before giving a wail of horror.

Leigh turned from his place at the window, before saying to the master, "So, Robert Langdon is dead sir?"  
"Yes Leigh," the man said, turning a page of his newspaper, "But the Grail location goes to the grave with him also." He looked at him from over his page, "Is that alright with you? Knowing your life's work is lost?"

Leigh turned to face the window again, and said, "Yes."

A phone rang from the master's desk, and he answered it, spoke in quick Arabic language, and hung up, a smile on his face. "Even if Langdon is still alive, he'll have to come to us. And when he does come to us, we'll have something that will cause his heart to bleed."

And through the doors, burst two men, dragging Sophie Neveu and Kalie Langdon with them. "Leigh?" Sophie stammered, "But...you're in prison!"

"Yes my dear," Leigh smiled, "And now, once more, you are a guest in my home."

**Bah! What a rubbish post! But I promise you that the next few chapters will be better than this one! Please review!**


	8. The Journey to Paris

**THE JOURNEY TO PARIS**

The nurses and the doctors never left him alone even for a moment, dabbing at the brand on his chest, ignoring his complaints and moans. Robert, finally, was left alone, a massive bandage around his chest and stomach, in the hope to mask it from the surrounding patients. Finally, a doctor came to check him, a clipboard in his hands, and a weary look on his face. After being waved past by the police, who had arrived earlier to provide protection, in case the attacker came back. Robert had asked about Sophie and Kalie, but the police had said nothing much except that they would try their best to find them.

At this point, Robert had cried from the news that he had received.

Robert watched as the doctor took his blood pressure, and only answered when he was asked a direct question. His eyes stared at the ceiling, thinking of better colours they could have painted it instead of white.

"Let me past, I want to see him this instant!" An old voice rasped.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any ID? Who the hell are you?"

Robert shifted onto his elbows, as the curtain in his cubicle was thrown open, revealing the one person he had hoped not to see at all; the Grand Master of the Priory was standing in his cubicle, anger in his eyes, his face beet-root red. The master glared t him for a moment, before saying, "And what do you have to say now Langdon?"

"I have nothing to say, but I promise you, I will get them back, even if it kills me."

"Well, that's one less problem to solve!" The master snorted, "Because the rest of the priory are not too happy with you!"

"What was I to do? I was summoned away!" Robert argued, "Let me speak to them!"

The Grand Master stared at him, before saying, "Discharge yourself, and come to Paris. The meeting is in the Louvre, where Sauniere was murdered." He checked his watch. "I must leave you, but I have brought someone here who will escort you to the meeting in Paris," His eyes suddenly softened, "I am sorry about what has happened to you," He whispered, nodding at Robert's bandaged chest, "If only there was a way to remove it." He made to leave, but then called, "Crista!"

A woman, about thirty, walked into the cubicle. Her hair was blonde and in waves, and her face was soft, and slightly dark. Her eyes were brown, but such a deep brown that her eyes almost looked dark. She smiled when she saw Robert, and would have bowed if Robert had not said instantly to not give him any special treatment. "This," the master said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Is Crista, my closest friend. She will be taking you to the meeting in Paris."

"I already have tickets booked for tonight," Crista spoke, her northern Italian voice vibrating around the ward. "I also have discharged you from the hospital."

"How?"

Crista smiled, before saying, "I have discharged you." She turned to the Grand Master, "I shall see you tomorrow at the Louvre?"

"Oui," he answered, and left them both alone. Instantly, Crista turned to Robert, and flung him his clothes. He took them, gave her a meaningful look, and slowly began dressing, wincing in pain as his chest stung. A meeting? And he was invited to one? Robert pulled his jacket over his red shirt, gritting his teeth as the sleeve rubbed against his wounded arm.

"Are you nearly ready?" Crista finally said her voice full of impatience.

"Yes," Robert answered pulling the curtains aside. Slowly, they walked out of the ward and towards the elevators. "How long have you been in the priory?" He finally asked, as the lift headed downwards.

"About a year." Crista answered. "And I know all about you and Princess' Sophie and Kalie."

"Really?" Robert asked. He stared at the ceiling of the lift. Ah, long ago, he would have sweated and panicked at the thought of being in an enclosed space, but now, thanks to Sophie, he laughed at those memories. Finally, after about two stops later, the lift doors cluttered open, revealing the front doors. "Where are we heading to?"

"Car park C," Crista answered, leading him into the cold air, wrapping a red scarf a little tighter around her delicate neck. Their breath rose in massive steam as they walked towards the car park at the opposite side of the car park. Robert shivered violently, as she pulled out her car-keys to a black fiesta, and clambered gratefully in. "I'll put the heater on," She flicked the switch on the heater on, warm air blowing on their faces. She reversed out, and down the road towards a city, hidden n the white, on the horizon. Night was falling.

The airplane was warm and snug to Robert as he unbuckled his belt, and relaxed in his seat. Next to him, Crista was reading the plane magazine, her head shaking at some points, particularly at the real life stories. Finally, Robert closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before arriving in Paris. "Who's meeting us?" He finally said, eyes shut, to Crista.

"Your old friend, Captain Fache." Crista answered curtly, "He is now an honoury member of the Priory, unfortunately."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Damn right I don't." Crista shoved the magazine back into its pocket, and pulled her coat over her, as though trying to keep warm. "He's always so confrontational, that man, and it annoys me." She gave a massive sigh. Robert opened his eyes, and stared around at her. She was suddenly looking tired.

"Get some sleep." He said softly to her, "The pilot will alert us when we land."

Walking through the airport, Robert dragging his suitcase along the ground and carrying his rucksack on one shoulder. Next to him, Crista was carrying her own bags, shadows under her eyes. As they walked through the arrival gate, Robert spotted a familiar face amongst the crowd. Accompanied by Collet, another French officer, Fache looked older than the last time they had met; his dark hair was flecked with grey, and his face was lined slightly. Yet, he still had that air of determination and authority. He shook Robert's hand as they approached, "Don't worry Mr Langdon," He said, his voice full of sympathy, "We'll get your family back."

"I hope so Fache," Crista retorted, letting her shoulder bag fall to the ground, "Or you're going to wish you never became part of it!"

"I assure you I have the situation under control," Fache said sharply, as they walked into the cold Paris air. "We are to meet at the Louvre immediately." He held the door open of his back car. Robert took his and Crista's bags and lifted them into the boot of the car, Collet helping him. As he passed the car, he caught his reflection once more in the metal of the car.

His hair was still dark, but more flecked with gray. The first lines of age were starting to appear on his face. He ran a hand over a line over his cheek. Even though he was aging, he still looked quite young. "Hey!" Crista called from the back seat, "You getting in? I'm freezing my arse off here!"

Robert clambered into the car and closed the door, grateful of the heat coming out of the heater. Instantly, as soon as he had his belt was buckled Fache sped the car away, causing Crista to swear out loud at the lurch. Robert had also jumped, and, when he recovered, his hand was over hers. They looked at each other, and he instantly released her. Heat rose in his cheeks, and he turned to gaze out of the window.

A sudden sharp pain came piercing through his heart.

And he felt at that moment, he had betrayed Sophie and Kalie.

"Mr Langdon?" Collet's voice sounded from the distance. Robert jumped around to see him holding open the door. They had arrived at the Louvre, the glass pyramids standing tall and proud in the massive square. Robert suddenly smiled; this is the resting place of the Grail. And he was the only one who knew where it was buried.

He got out of the car, with Crista following him in salute. There were other cars as well, and he instantly recognised the Grand Master amongst a small group of other Priory members. Some of them glared at him, obviously thinking that it was his fault that Sophie and Kalie were kidnapped. Robert watched them come towards him and Crista, some with anger in their eyes, others with sympathy in their eyes. Marie was wheeled towards him, and she took his hands. "I'm sorry, she wheezed at him, "We'll do what we can to find them."

The Grand Master at this moment called the group to him, and they all walked into the louvre. Fache was next to him, keeping watch in case there were any attempts, once more, on his life. Robert suddenly felt nervous and excited. He had never been in a Priory meeting before, but he knew that at this one, he was going to get a real shouting at.


	9. Imprisoned

**IMPRISONED**

They were not in one of those crammy cells that smelled of dead corpses, and were already occupied by rats. Instead, their cell contained a separate toilet, just off a room, with no windows and at least some privacy. They had two beds, but they had thin covers and pillows, making sleep at night rather difficult. They had a window at least, but it was covered with bars. Sophie had requested a while ago to get fresh new clothes brought to them; she was still in her night-dress and gown, and Kalie was still wearing her own pyjamas. After washing, they both changed into the robes that the Illuminati had provided them.

Kalie, somehow, had managed to sneak her Keystone into the cell, and Sophie had a hunch she had hidden it up her sleeve, in case her parents came in and spotted her with it late at night. Now, she was sitting at the edge of the bed, with it in hand, trying to figure out the next dial. She had already worked out the first one, and had clicked it in place. Sophie had spent most of her time shouting insults at Leigh every time he visited, but had stopped when she realised her voice was going. She had been screaming for the whole time.

Kalie, finally, looked up from her keystone at her mother, who was staring out the window, worry in her eyes. "Where's dad?" Kalie finally asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

"They said they killed him."

"It would take more than a couple of thugs to take down your father. He managed to push open an armed door once."

"He won't do it anymore."

Sophie instantly turned to her, "And why not?" She demanded.

Kalie looked away; she had gone too far. "I mean, he's not exactly young anymore mum."

"Don't ever say anything like that again, young lady." Sophie snapped, he eyes flashing. "Your father is still capable of doing things that men younger than him could not!"

"Yeah, like what?" Kalie shot at her.

Now, Sophie was stuck. Flushing, she turned back to the window, and stared out, longing to feel the wind on her face once again, and the sunshine tanning her skin.

And to touch Robert's face once more.

Instantly, tears came to her eyes, and they spilled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, hoping Kalie had not seen it. She had so many fears right now; Robert dead, the Priory won't be able to find her and Kalie, and the fact that they may never get out of this cell. It was all too much for her just now. She heard a curse from behind, and turned to Kalie, "Watch your language!"

"Sorry mum, I just can't figure out what the next dial is." Kalie gave a cry of anger, and rolled the Keystone away from her. "If only I had the next clue!"

"Your father gave me all the clues, and only he knows the answer." Sophie said softly, picking it up slowly. She turned the dials, before handing it back to Kalie. "Will I give you the next clue?"

"Please, that would really help mum." Kalie smiled, taking it from her. "So, what's the clue?"


	10. Clue Two

**CLUE TWO**

**The first letter of the name. The word that describes an ideal place.**


	11. The Gathering

**THE GATHERING**

"This is unforgivable!" A man shouted at Robert, "You screwed up!"

"We lost the Blood-line!" Another wept loudly, her hands over her face.

Instantly, an immediate uproar rose through the hall, as the members all directed their anger to Robert. He sat, wincing slightly in his seat, as the flames came closer, the rage of the Priory escalating out of control. Crista had raised her hands to protect herself against the spit coming from them, a look of disgust on her face. Finally, the Grand Master shouted, "Enough!" at the top of his voice, silencing them all in an instant.

Robert stared around at each of them in turn, as the Master said, "This is not the way to behave brothers and sisters! What is done is done, and we need to figure out how to sort it!"

"I say we kill them all!" A hard-faced Russian snarled his hard face red with rage. "I say we kill the men who kidnapped them and through them on the streets!"

"What good would that do?" Crista argued, wiping her hands on a tissue. "What message would that send?"

"A damn good one!" The Russian hissed, and now he was striding towards the long table where Robert sat. He turned and faced the others. "My fellow associates, it is time for us to destroy the Council of Shadows and put an end to this travesty once and for all!"

There were cheers, but one woman, a German, stood up, a flame in her eyes, echoing the power that would follow her words, "Then what would that make us? Would that make us any better than they are? True, we have been butchered through the millennia, but we have survived not by killing, but by holding our ground. The Priory is like a wall against the Council; we cannot be broken by small hammers and chisels."

"Wise words senuirita." A Spanish man nodded, standing, "I proclaim that we give Mr Langdon a chance to explain his actions, and, maybe senior, it is time to tell him the truth?" He turned to the master. The old man rubbed his chin, before saying, "I believe we should listen to Mr Langdon's story and then discuss what we should do."

"No!" The Russian snarled, turning to the master and banging his fists on the table in front of him, making Fache reach for his weapon, as did Collet; they were the guards to the master now, and anyone who threatened him faced the bullet end of their guns. The master held up a hand, making them stop, before saying, "Mr Langdon has information for us that may be of assistance, please?" He said, turning to Robert, "Would you tell us?"

Robert stood, and cleared his throat. "I don't believe this is the work of the Council Of Shadows, because, last I heard, the Vatican themselves eradicated them all and made sure they were never allowed to walk the streets again. I believe that this is another enemy, one I have faced before, and someone that is more ferocious than any we have ever faced; the Illuminati."

"Rubbish!" Someone shouted from the back, standing, "The Illuminati are gone! Hunted down! They do not exist!"

"That statement is now proven wrong." Robert stated, his lecture voice taking hold of him now, "I have proof of the Illuminati return, and I believe that there may be some help from others, but outside help. I do believe that they may have a person on the inside that knows an awful lot about me, and, whoever it is, has told them about my family, resulting in their kidnap."

"Where is this proof?" The Russian hissed at him. "Show us this proof!"

Robert reached up to his shirt, and slowly unbuttoned it, opening the front. The bandages were still on, so he unstuck the strap, and loosed it as best he could. He took a deep breath, and let the bandages drop from his chest.

An instant gasp rose from the crowd, and the Russian moved away, his eyes on the brand gleaming from Robert's chest. Crista even covered her mouth in shock, and Fache stared at him with a shocked look on his face. Collet had recovered from an un-noticed collapse. Robert felt the air sting at his branded chest, and slowly buttoned his shirt back up, wincing at the pain as it rubbed against his chest. Nobody spoke, until the Russian said, "But...he could have done that himself!"

"Oh come on!" Fache laughed, "Does _Robert Langdon _look like the sort of person who would do that to himself?!"

Other members laughed too, and the Russian sat back on his seat, humiliated at even suggesting it. But his eyes never stopped glaring at him. Robert sat, feeling his legs get weak, and said, "I was attacked and branded by a friend, an old friend, but he had help. He produced evidence to me before this," He indicated his chest, "Happened." He turned to the Master, "It was my fault; I left Sophie and Kalie unprotected, and I accept the full blame for it."

"What is done is done," Marie said next to him, "We cannot change the past, even if we want to."

"But there is still something that can be done," The master stated, pulling a piece of paper from his robes, "Our spy has faxed this to us, when he arrived at your house on the day of your family's kidnap, after doing an update on their well-being."

"What?!" Robert said, his voice shaking with disbelief, "You had me and my family _followed_?!"

"I'm afraid we knew something was going to happen," A familiar voice sounded from the back of the hall. A woman stood up, and removed her hood. It was Anne Tibet.

Robert couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anne, a priory member? "But-how?" He stuttered.

"I had no choice," Anne said, her head bowed. "I'm sorry Robert for lying to you." She gazed back at him. "Your daughter left a note, and I found it. I realised there had been a struggle, and I phoned the police before rushing to the University, where you were found.

"When I arrived, the security guard, Charles, found me and told me that there were some students in the sculpture section, that had lit a fire, and Tim had wanted someone to be there, just in case anything caught fire. I came round the corner and saw you, lying on the ground, and I nearly died." She took a shaky breath. "As soon as the ambulance left, I phoned the master of what had happened." She made to sit back down, but Robert stopped her.

"Hold on, do you still have the note?"

"I do," Anne answered, "Why?"

"Because, when Kalie was young, myself and Sophie taught her everything we know; symbols, crypt-texts and anagrams. I might be able to crack it and find them if it's an anagram."

"We have it here," the master said, holding out a note, with which bore untidy writing, and a few words. Robert took it, and stared at it.

**BE WARY OF THE STILL ANGELS ON THE ALTER.**

Even with Robert's expertise at solving anagrams, this was one he could not figure out. He just stared at it, and, finally said, "Is that it? All she wrote?"

"I believe it is," the master said sadly, as he took the page. When it passed over the light, that was when Robert noticed it; numbers. Numbers underneath the page.

"Hold on," He said, taking it back and turning it over. And there they were a sequence of numbers, quickly written down, with commas after each number or set.

**14, 13, 17, 16, 6.**

"Pen!" Robert rasped instantly, clicking his fingers. "Pen! Please!"

Crista shoved on into his hand, and he instantly began counting the letters.

"What is it?" Someone at the back shouted.

Robert ignored them, and, to his surprise, found a word, or rather a country, forming on the page.

ITALY

"Italy!" Crista cried, "They're in Italy!"

"Then let's go!" Anne called, standing. But no-one else followed suit.

"You want us to go into the lion's den, to rescue the princess, and kill the Illuminati without being discovered by the Vatican?" The master retorted, "Think again!"

"I'll go," Anne retorted, and Crista stood, nodding as well. Robert felt very relieved that at least some of the Priory had decided to help out.

"I'll go," Fache nodded, joining Robert at his shoulder, "We may have had a bad dealing in the past, Langdon, but I don't want to see any more innocent people get killed."

"Then, it's settled," the master thundered, his voice vibrating around the hall. "The four of you will go to Italy, and try and bring back the blood-line. Mr Langdon," He added, "I, however, want to talk to you alone."

Robert sat back down, as the rest of the Priory walked out, most of them discussing what had happened, others pulling their robes off themselves, as though not wanting to attract the attention of the tourists outside. Once everyone had left, including Marie and the others, the master turned to him. "I want to say something to you, and not to repeat anything outside these walls. I also have a question I wish to asked you, that I want the truth and nothing but the truth, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," The master sat down, "I have something for you." And he pulled out a long package, and Robert instantly knew what it was. It was sheathed in leather, its hilt strapped tightly in, gold patterns knitted into it. The blade itself was about three-feet in length, as he pulled it out. The name engraved on the shiny blade caused Robert to give a gasp of surprise.

Sir Robert.

"This is the original sword of the original knight that protected the Grail," The master said proudly, as Robert ran a hand down its shiny surface. "It has been passed down from Grand Master to Grand Master; Sauniere passed it to me before his death, and now I am giving it to you."

"You mean I am to become Grand Master?" Robert said instantly, "To be honest, I can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm not...I'm not a fighter!" Robert gasped, placing the sword on the table. "I can't even fire a gun let alone cut someone up with it!"

"It is yours now," the master said, pushing it towards him, "Because it is your inheritance. It, technically, belongs to you."

Robert stared at him.

"You are not familiar with your family history?"

"I tried doing research, but I only went as far back as the time the Brits invaded America." Robert explained, and it suddenly clicked. "You believe I am a descendant of the original knights, don't you?"  
"I am a hundred percent sure you are." The master said, standing, "Whatever this evil is, you will defeat it with this." He caressed the sword. "Sophie is a descendant of Christ, and you are the descendant of one of the Magdalene's knights. How convenient, must it be that a member of Christ's line married the very man that has sworn to protect her?" He smiled, but then it fell, "Now, you have a question to answer me, if you please." He straightened completely. "Now, tell me. Do you know the location of the Grail?"

Robert was hesitant at first, before saying, "I do."

"Keep it safe, until the grave, and then reveal it to your daughter, so that she may carry on the secret."

"I prefer to not even tell her of the Grail."

The master stared at him for a moment, and said, "An unwise move, Mr Langdon. For if she was to learn of her past, and then who will she blame mostly? The man who told her, but was the wrong one to do so, or the man who knew, but did not tell her?"

Robert stared at him for a moment, before standing too. "Myself and Sophie have agreed to tell her when she is thirteen; it is too early for a girl as young as her to receive such information."

"Then I respect your decision." The master nodded, and they shook hands. "Good luck, Mr Langdon, and goodbye."


	12. The Vision of Leigh Teabing

**THE VISION OF LEIGH TEABING**

The alter was being built, or rather the alters. Three, one for each of them. One for the wife, the daughter, and the husband.

Leigh smiled. He had dreamed of this moment. To see Robert Langdon's eyes extinguish before him, and he would be watching. Ten years of his life was wasted because of that man. Ten long years.

Leigh knew Robert was alive, not because his spy had told him so, but because he knew Robert was not one to give up so easily, unless he had to. And now that he had the sword of the Original Knight, Leigh knew his suspicions of Robert had been proven; he was a knight, none the less.

Leigh clicked the pistol in his hand into place. A bullet in the heart. That was all it would take. First, the Grail, and then the man that had ruined his life.

That man is going to pay! Leigh thought, I have for seen it.

His dream last night was fruitful and reviving and he smiled as he remembered it.

_He was watching the two women, well, a woman and a girl burning like the woman in the middle ages. Witches, they were called back then. Well, technically, these two were witches now. He could hear the older woman begging for mercy, for her daughter to be spared._

_Leigh could not, although he would have preferred to have kept the girl as a trophy, and use her against Langdon when he had the chance. Only, Langdon was not here. Or was he?_

"_STOP!" A familiar voice sounded from behind him._

_Leigh turned, to see Robert Langdon, blade in hand, ready to slay the dragon. Only, there was more than one dragon in this room. The other masters went to him instantly, pulling their own weapons from under their robes. Langdon was not alone; an older woman and Captain Fache was there, holding his gun high. Leigh waited, as they advanced towards him, and surrounded them. The Hassassin turned his attention to Fache and the woman, distracting them long enough for Leigh to turn to Langdon._

"_Cut them down Leigh, and we can come to some sort of arrangement!" Langdon cried, trying to block out the screams of his family. "Hold on Sophie! Kalie!"_

"_Dad I'm scared!" Kalie's voice sounded, as the flames licked closer to them._

"_Please Leigh. It's over; the Priory are here, and the Illuminati are extinct. Let it go!" Robert pleaded him._

"_I'm afraid it's only just beginning." Leigh said to him. "The darkness is approaching, Robert, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Remember Christ was put to the test by the Devil himself?"_

_Robert said nothing._

"_Well, I have a secret of my own, a secret even more devastating than the Grail itself." Leigh had smiled, fingering the gun in his pocket. All he needed was a clear aim, and he was dead at his feet. "Christ himself was not the only one, to have a bloodline."_

"_That's impossible!"_

"_And now that you know everything," Leigh laughed, already aware that Fache had cut down Sophie and Kalie from their alters. "I'm afraid you must die."_

_The gunshot rang through the air, and the fabric on Robert's side split, blood hitting the ground in droplets. Langdon fell, the sword clattering to the ground., as shots rang from Fache's gun..._

"Master," The Hassassin's voice sounded from afar, "We have received reports that a French plane has landed, and Langdon in it."


	13. Taurus and Kalie

**TAURUS AND KALIE**

Kalie stared through the bars of the cell, watching the two guards play a game of snap with a very old set of cards. She was wishing that she could play too, but she knew the guards would not even set foot close to her cell in case she did something.

Today, she was alone in her cell.

Her mum was escorted to a meeting with the Illuminati masters, leaving Kalie alone in her cell, with no one to talk to or to confide in when she was afraid. She placed her hands on her temples, like her mother use to do with her when she was a baby, and massaged them in the same way she used to. Instantly, she felt better.

Kalie heard the door open to the dungeons, and a boy, Chinese looking, walked in, carrying a tray of food and water for the guards. She had seen him down here often, but had never asked his name, and he looked no older than her.

The boy noticed her and smiled, before setting the tray down on the guard's table. They both gave a murmur of thanks, and he passed her as he walked away, dropping something on the ground as he did. Kalie picked up the crumpled piece of paper he had dropped, and made to say something, when he did an odd thing; he made a mime of him reading it, and placed his finger over his lips, yanking his head towards the guards, as thought to say that she was not to say anything. Kalie nodded, and retreated to the back of her cell, unscrambling the paper as she did. When she read what he wrote, she smiled.

**What's a girl as pretty as you doing in a place like this?**

**My name's Taurus by the way.**

Kalie smiled widely, turned it over, and seized a pen from the small table in her cell, and began writing an instant reply.

**I don't know, I'm a prisoner. My name is Kalie Langdon btw.**

**That's a nice name; do you want to be friends?**

She crumbled the paper back up, and placed it in her pocket, just as the guard moved to her cell, placing the plate of leftovers through her bars and onto her cell floor. Kalie accepted it, and began to eat it gratefully; they were starved after her mum was not being very co-operative about the Grail, and she was suffering because of it.

Someone coughed outside her window, and she turned to see Taurus, standing outside her window, hidden well in the dark. Standing, Kalie walked towards him, climbed onto her bed, and stood face to face with him on one side of the window bars, in the air and sunlight, with her in the darkness and the damp.

"Hello!" His Scottish accent radiated from him, as she came closer.

"Hey Taurus," Kalie answered, holding the bars tight. "Why are you talking to me? I'm a prisoner!"

"Doesn't matter," He smiled, "I am so glad that there is another kid around; I get so bored talking to the oldies." He suddenly looked as though he had said something out of turn, but Kalie gave a silent giggle. "Your mum was really nice to me earlier," He added.

"How?"

"I dropped the Hassassin's lunch just as she was passing, and she helped me clear it up before leaving." He suddenly look sad, "I heard them talking about your dad; is it true that he knows the location?"  
"I don't know, he never talks to me about that stuff." Kalie sighed. "I'm really glad I can talk to you Taurus." She frowned suddenly, "What's your real name?"

Taurus stared at her, before saying, "I...don't know." He took a breath, "I was orphaned after my parents died in a gang fight. I don't know fully what happened." He frowned deeply, "Leigh found me on the streets, a naked child wandering the streets of Paris."

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Kalie said sadly, placing a hand over his. "I know this is a bit late, but is there anything I can do for you?"

Taurus shook his head, before saying, "You're very kind. I can't imagine why they want to imprison you. It makes me sick to see you in here."

"Please," Kalie begged, "Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Taurus laughed quietly, "I'll stay until you tell me to go." He stroked her hand with his thumb, "Tell me about you."  
"Well, my mum is Sophie and my dad is Robert Langdon, the symbologist. I'm in here because of something my dad did." Kalie said sheepishly, "That's as much as I can tell you."  
"But what's your interest?"

"I like playing the piccolo."

"Wow," Taurus said, "I wish I can pay something, but I'm not allowed near the instruments, although," He smiled widely, "I think I carved a flute from wood, just for fun, I can give it to you if you wish?"

A door suddenly slammed above them, making them both jump. Kalie instantly turned to him and said, "Please, it would make my days more interesting." She touched his hand, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"'course!" Taurus left her, rushing off into the gathering night.

Kalie waited and waited for Taurus to return, but it was getting so late at night, she had decided he couldn't come. Until one night, she heard a slight thump on the pillow of her bed. Rushing over, she found a small package on her pillow. Excited, she opened the parcel, giving a gasp of awe as she held a small flute in her hands; it was finely carved, with the finger holes neatly made and the mouth piece carved so well, it was smooth with no splinters. Attached to the flute with a string, was a little note, written in the familiar writing of Taurus.

_**Here's the flute for you, I hope you will play it well.**_

_**By the way, I can't visit you these next few days, because my master is getting suspicious, but when he stops watching me, I'll pop in and see you as soon as I can.**_

_**Your big admirer, Taurus.**_

_**P.S, I found what my name is, it's Scott.**_

Kalie gave a giggle, and held the flute tightly in her hands; she would play it tomorrow when she was outside, escorted of course.

Fresh air was brilliant to Kalie, even with her escort there to ensure she would never escape. Sitting on the stone bench outside the building, she pulled the flute from her robe pocket, and began to play. She just let her fingers guide themselves over the holes, playing a scale, before diving into a tune she remembered so well.

It was a lullaby her mother use to hum her when she was little, and whenever she couldn't sleep, she hummed it while her father warmed up a bottle. She stopped, ignoring the applause of the crowd that had gathered. She had spent most of her life feeling embarrassed about having older parents, but she realised that, whenever she needed them, they were there; her mother comforting her, and her father helping her whenever she asked...

"That was beautiful," A familiar voice sounded, "Would you play that again?"

She looked up, into the familiar eyes of Captain Fache. Instantly, the guard reacted, pulling out his gun, shooting at him, while pulling Kalie away from the crowded area. Fache had leapt away, dodging the bullets. Kalie felt scared for him, but also relieved; if Fache was here, then her father was not far behind.

And true enough, Robert was standing a few streets away, waiting with Anne and Crista, in the hope that Fache would return.


	14. Splitting up

**SPLITTING UP**

Sophie had not seen Kalie for a few days, because she was now in a separate cell from her own daughter. She sat, twisting her longer hair in her fingers, shivering in the dark, blanket pulled tightly around her. Sophie was given more security, because she was a massive threat to the Illuminati (Yes, she had now found out their name), because of her ties with the Priory.

But she was also their advantage should they try and rescue her.

Sophie shivered violently at that thought. If Robert was alive, and had brought the Priory with him, then the situation would become a blood-bath for sure. Sophie stood up and wandered to the bars of her cell, hoping to catch the guard and ask him to take her to Kalie; she had to see she was alright. She clutched the cold metal anxiously, as one guard came close, and pleaded, "Please, let me see my daughter!"

He spoke in rapid Italian, and walked away, shouting at the other guard sitting at the post. She heard them get into a massive argument, and grumbled. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out Kalie's curby grip that she had managed to sneak out her hair at the first chance. Unbending it, she began to pick the lock of her cell door, waiting with baited breath that it would click open silently and allow her access to the stairs not far from her. The guard's shouting increased; they were definitely arguing about something massive. Sophie continued picking the lock, until, finally, with a quiet click, it opened softly. Slowly, she crept out, and tip toed to the stairs. The guards were still bickering.

Closing the door to the dungeon behind her, she pulled her hood up in the illuminati fashion and walked down the corridor, lit with torches, hoping she remembered her way to the dungeons she had been brought from a few days ago. Then, high above her, the warning bell went off.

Sophie tried to act innocent as she walked swiftly towards the dungeons, hoping that they would not suspect her. Three guards passed her coming in the opposite direction, and she allowed them pass; after all, if she tried to run, they would instantly know it was her. She ducked down another corridor, and tried a wooden door. It was locked. She tried another.

Locked.

Finally, she found a set of double doors that stood tall and proud, and she shoved them both open.

Now, she was standing in the middle of a church.

There were three wood heaps at the other end, with massive pillars standing in the middle of them. Benches were shoved and stacked against the walls, and the rest of the Church's sacred ornaments were littered in a massive pile on the ground. Her eyes found a figure standing, facing the heaps at the front.

"Nice try Mrs Langdon," Max said, not turning around. "Escaping by using your daughter's hair piece, I would never have thought of that."

"Cram it Max," Sophie retorted, lowering her hood, "You know that I would kill you for betraying Robert. He trusted you with his life!"

"I know," Max turned this time, a sad look on his face, "And it saddens me to think what would happen to him should he get captured."

"Robert never hurt the Illuminati!" Sophie snarled at him, clenching her fists. "He uncovered a fake plot! He proved that the Iluminati were not behind the killings years ago!"

"Yet," Max opened his arms, "Where was he when the church hunted us down after that incident? Why did he not speak out and say we had nothing to do with it? Robert is a coward in that sense, and you praise him for that?"  
"Robert only runs when he sees no other choice!"

"Then why did he not come to save you? Why are you still here if he loves you dearly?"

Sophie was silent. Robert would never give in. She knew him too well, and she knew he was on his way now to rescue her and Kalie. "You son of a..." Sophie gasped, trying to stop her anger bursting out of her. "He was your friend! You don't treat friends like that Max!"

"Has Robert ever told you how he got that scar on his shoulder Sophie?"

This was an odd question. Yes, and no, he had told her about that day. He would say something bad had happened, and leave it at that. "Yes," She lied, trying to keep her dominant pose, "He told me everything."  
"Even the part where he grassed me up instead of saying it was someone else?"

This stung her instantly, why would Robert lie?

Max smirked at this; it was obvious he was enjoying it with a passion. "Oh yes, dear Robert was pushed down the stairs at University by a fellow pupil, and he framed me! I was so shocked that he said it was me, when the real culprit was rushing off, scared of coming forward that he was skateboarding and lost control, hitting Robert."

"And that's why you're doing this, because Robert accidently framed you for an accident?" Sophie scoffed, "He was obviously in shock! How could you miss that!"

"Robert hated me because I was cleverer than he was. Always asking me for help, always needing me to clean up his mess."

"Robert was clever." Sophie snarled, "He could prove that Leigh Teabing was a lying Scumbag, and he proved many other things without your help!"

Max laughed at this, very loudly, and very coldly. "Robert had help! He always had help! Always a companion to hold his hand!" He clapped his hands, and two guards appeared from behind Sophie, seizing her shoulders. "Take her back to her cell and make sure she is searched for any other devices that may aid her escape again. Bring the Hassassin to me also," He smiled at Sophie, as she was dragged away, "I have a job for him."

The guards left him, and Max turned back to the heaps, smiling at them. Burn them, he thought, burn them all!

"You summoned me master?" The Hassassin's voice sounded from behind.

"Yes, my friend." Max turned to him. "My plan is nearly in place, but there is one more piece of the puzzle I need to place."

"What is your bidding?"

Max hesitated, before saying, "I want you to bring me Langdon and his friends here, I want them to see what their actions have caused, and I want to see the pain and terror in his eyes as he watches them burn."

The Hassassin bowed, before leaving. What Max didn't know, was the Hassassin pulling a sliver gun from inside his robes.

The closed doors masked the sound of the shot, as it rang clear through the church.

Robert had not slept well last night; his dreams were plagued by the fear of finding his family's bodies mangled and blooded at his feet. Today, Fache had given him hope; he had seen Kalie, and had a hunch that he knew where they were. The sword lay on the other bed; Robert had insisted on getting a private room, so that he could think without fear of being watched all the time by Fache and the others. He glanced at his clock.

3.40 am

He climbed out of bed, and flicked the light on, wincing as the bright light blinded him for a moment, before taking the sword into his hands. Twisting it over and over, he marvelled at how well preserved the blade and hilt really was. How did they managed to keep it in fabulous shape for over a thousand years, he would never know.

Robert held the hilt in his hand, holding it tightly. It was light, and well balanced, easy to use and wield, as well as carry. He held it with both hands now, and stared at his reflection. If he truly was a descendant of a knight, would he not know how to use it? He tried a swing, and nearly took his shoulder off. He quickly placed the sword back in its leather hold and backed off. If his father could see him doing this now, he would be killing himself laughing. Literally.

Robert sat back on his bed and lay back down. Sleep was finally settling into him about five hours late, as he wrapped himself in his duvet, and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

He woke next morning to the chapping on his room door, and got up stiffly. Pulling on his gown, he checked who it was through the eye-hole, and opened the door to Anne. She was already dressed, wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

"Come off it Anne, we're not here for sightseeing and sunbathing!" Robert pointed out tiredly. Anne tapped her foot against the ground, giving him a piercing stare, making him feel a bit awkward.

"Well, we're to pose as tourists so that we can locate Kalie and Sophie quicker without wearing the most obvious clothes in history!" Anne retorted, "Crista's idea." She added, as the young blond came out of her room, wearing a non-sleeve top and a pair of shorts too. Her hair was tied back, and she was carrying a small shoulder bag.

"We're splitting up again today," Anne quickly said, diverting Robert's attention. "You and Crista are taking the area that Fache spotted Kalie in, and myself and Fache are heading for the plaza's. There's no doubt that they won't bring them outside again, but we can try."

"And where is Fache?"

"Checking the coast is clear before we emerge." Crista answered him, before nodding at his gown, "And I'd get dressed before he comes."  
"What about the sword?" Robert asked instantly; he could not leave it unattended in a hotel he knew nothing about.

"We'll take it with us," Crista said instantly, "just in case."


	15. Clue Three

**CLUE THREE**

**THE FIRST LETTER OF THE NAME FOR THE NORTH AND SOUTH OF THE EARTH.**


	16. The Trap

**THE TRAP**

Robert tried his best to act casual as he and Crista wandered the streets close to where Fache had last seen Kalie. Robert wished deeply that he was there, just so he could see his daughter once more before she was dragged away, and at least attempt to rescue her. He clutched the strap of the sword tighter, as it dug slightly into his chest. Crista was more interest in the sights than actually looking around for his daughter, and he was annoyed about that.

"So," She finally said, turning to look at him, "Where should we go first?"

"Let's go to the place that Fache saw Kales at, just in case she turns up again."

They walked for about ten minutes, until they came in view of Castel Sant'Angelo, where Robert stared up at for a moment. He had the sudden urge to go in there, as though he was being beckoned towards. He suddenly felt very alone. Turning, he saw Crista walking away from him, towards an Italian police officer. He quickly caught up with her, as she asked something in broad Italian. She translated for him instantly, "I just asked if he saw anything unusual, anyone who was out of place."

The police man replied quickly in Italian, and she, once more translated for him, "He says that there were some people walking around earlier, in weird robes, and hooded. He also says that he spotted them escorting two women a few days ago, and the younger one was struggling." She paused as the police man continued, "He would have stopped them if he was with another officer, but he couldn't, because some of them held guns."

Robert nodded, and turned to him, "Ask him if the two women looked alright, and if he heard someone speaking in an unusual language, or didn't look as though they were from around here." Crista instantly translated it to the policeman, and he nodded, speaking again.

"He says that the two women looked fine, just a bit battered and bruised. And there were two foreigners that he had seen arrive a few weeks ago. An Arab and an Englishman."

Robert's hearts stopped a moment; Englishman? Could it be?

"Ask him to describe the Englishman."

Crista did so, and the policeman didn't answer straight away, until he remembered instantly and spoke again. "He says he was old looking, silvery hair, un kept, looked as though he was just out of a prison or something. He carried canes, because his walk was laboured." She frowned, "Why is that important Robert?" She asked him.

But Robert wasn't listening. He sat on the stone bench behind him, a hand on his head. Leigh was out of prison. How could this happen to him again?!

"Robert," Crista asked, worry in her voice. "Speak to me."

"Leigh kidnapped Kalie before, when she was seven. And now he and Max are working together!" Robert moaned, swinging the sword onto his lap. "I've brought nothing but trouble to my family."

"Don't say that!" Crista retorted, squatting in front of him. "Listen, I'll phone Fache and tell him the update, and you just sit here and relax." She stood and pulled out her mobile, dialling his number, before saying, "Fache, I have an update."

But Robert wasn't listening to her; he was just staring around, trying to get over the shock that Leigh was out of prison once again, ruining his family life, branding him with the GRAIL word on the chest. Anger swelled up in his chest, as he clutched the hilt of the sword. This would pierce his heart.

His eyes suddenly found something, or someone, in the crowd. He was hidden at first, but then he was starting to come into view as the crowd moved off. The man kept glancing at him, a smile creeping onto his face each time. Robert stood, swinging the sword back onto his shoulder, his eyes fixed on the man, as he tried to pin a face and a name together.

Then it dawned on him.

"BASTARD!" Robert yelled, running at him, "YOU KIDNAPPED MY FAMILY YOU SON OF A..."

The Hassassin turned tail and ran, leading Robert away from Crista, who instantly turned and screamed, "Robert! No it's a trick!"

Blood pounding in his ears, Robert felt the lust for blood flow through his veins, as he ran after the man, not caring that he was alone, and not caring that Crista was left behind. All he could see now was him torturing this man for his family, and killing him for what he had done. The Hassassin turned down an alley, with Robert in hot pursuit, closing in as he increased his stride, ready to tackle the Hassassin and punish him.

The Hassassin leapt over a bike, which Robert overtook, and headed straight for a church. Robert felt exhausted from running, but kept going, reaching for the hilt of the sword as he did. The door into the church swung shut, banging against the rim of the other, leaving a small crack. Robert stopped at the doors to catch his breath, before yanking them open and rushing into the church.

There was no-one else around, and he slowly walked up the middle aisle, sword drawn and ready. The air was humid, making him feel uncomfortable, so he loosened the top button of his shirt. It was so quiet, and his instinct instantly told him something was wrong, and to turn back. Instead, he pulled out his mobile, and dialled Fache's number. It rang a few times, before it went to his voice mail. He tried Anne, the same. Even Crista's phone went straight to voice mail.

Then he understood why.

Fache and Anne were tied at the altar, their phones vibrating on the ground in front of them. Their mouths were bound with fabric. Rushing up to them, Robert laid the sword on the ground next to them, before removing Anne's mouth fabric. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Robert, it's a trap." Anne gasped, "She's behind it all!"

"Who?" He asked, removing Fache's own.

"Crista, she's one of them!" Anne said quickly, "She forced the Master to send you here, she helped kidnap your family, and she planned it all!"

"It was so easy," Crista said, walking out of the shadows to Robert's left. For once, the kindness had gone from her eyes, an evil replacing it instead. "I managed to convince them," she indicated Anne and Fache, "That I'd look after you, and, with help from the Hassassin, you are in the best place to die."

"Well," Robert sighed, "Nice choice of place, but I suspected you all along."

"Well, suspect this" She pulled out a gun, Fache's gun, pointing it at his chest. "But how did you know?"

"Your Italian speaking to the officer earlier." Robert laughed. "I had a friend, well, an ex-friend when she kidnapped my daughter, taught me a bit of Italian. You were threatening that poor man, or rather homeless guy." He nodded at her disbelief, "I could see how anxious he looked, and how he frankly smelled." Robert placed his hands in his pocket. "But what I don't get is how you managed to infiltrate or even know about the Priory of Sion. Care to explain?"

"I convinced them I was an ally, and they welcomed me in with open arms. Although, us Illuminati are infiltrators, as well as back stabbers. Your friend Max was shot dead this morning by the Hassassin, on accordance to the master's orders."

"Meaning Leigh Teabing?" Robert asked, walking to the left, where the sword lay on the ground. He was such an idiot to put it down. "Yeah, it sounds like Leigh. But why come after me again?"

"Leigh wants the Grail more than anything now." Crista said, not noticing Robert's move. "I was to bring you back alive, but I'm actually deciding against it." She smiled, as he sat on the stone steps. "I know what you are planning, and, if you move towards it, I'll shoot it out your hand Langdon, and I am a fair shot." She clicked the safety mechanism off her gun.

"But, he what he doesn't know is he has the grail right under his nose."

Anne and Fache both stared at him, but Robert remained calm. "The Illumintai have no need for the Grail; all they care about is science. So why now? Why do you want an old stone coffin with dusty remains?"

Crista laughed at this. "_I'm_ not the one who wants it; the Illuminati are going to prove, through science, that the Grail and the blood line do exist, bring down the church. What better way to kill religion than to show the world that their saviour gave into temptation?"

"Temptation being he married and had a child? How is _that_ temptation?"

"The darkness of man. How many women would have been alive if the church never burned them at the stake?" Crista spat at him. "We _can_ put an end to that! We can have the church ripped from the outside by its vengeful followers, and burned inside by its own leaders, as they bicker about what to do next!"

"Upon this rock I built this church," Robert quoted, "Or bring it down upon its self." He ran a hand through his hair, aware that Fache was suddenly shifting against the binds that held him. "The Great Illuminati victory. How blissful." He stood, and moved again, shielding Fache from Crista's vision. "Then what, where does my family come into this?"

"You are needed to give the location in order for us to continue with our plans."

"Ah, so if I don't talk, you can't go ahead with your plans." He folded his arms, "That sounds better to me."

"It's either talk, or your family gets burned alive." Crista snarled. "At midnight tomorrow, they will be dead."

"An innocent woman and a child, burned for one's beliefs." Robert spat at her, "How sick are you and your Illuminati?!"

"Let's just say it's a matter of repaying what you didn't do for us after the events with the Cardinals." Crista hissed, "The New Illuminati are now better than the one's in the past!"  
"I wonder what Galileo would think of this?" Robert said, trying to keep his voice level. "He'd be ashamed of what you and the others have become!"

Crista made to speak, but Fache was instantly on his feet, pushing Robert to the ground, a gun in his hands. Two shots rang through the air, one striking the marble at his feet, the other grazing Crista's leg, as they both fired at once. Robert seized Anne, and dived down behind one of the benches, as the French agent continued pelting bullets at Crista, who had followed Robert's idea and used the cover of the bench. Fache slid next to Robert. "She's too good," He gasped, as he reloaded his gun. Blood was staining his sleeve from where the bullet from Crista's gun had grazed his own arm. "I can't get a clear shot."

"Let me," Anne said, and she jumped up. Two things happened at once; Fache was up at the same time as Crista, and only one shot rang through the church, causing the people and birds in the square outside to jump away, as though the shot was deadly. Robert looked up at Fache, before standing. The two of them were staring at each other, the women and him. Both held their guns at chest level.

Only one of them was bleeding.

An enormous red stain was appearing on Crista's top, and she dropped the gun, making it slide down the bench in front and onto the marble floor. Fache lowered his gun, and stowed it in his belt, as Robert ran to her, her delicate body falling. He caught her instantly before she cracked her head on the ground. Blood was beginning to flow out of her mouth, as she spluttered two words in his ear, and moved no more.

**I had to take some words out of this because I thought they would be deemed as too offensive. But, after this, is the next clue!**


	17. Clue Four

**CLUE FOUR**

**The name of the Catholic leader, first letter.**


	18. The Illuminati Church

**THE ILLUMINATI CHURCH**

Fache had left ten minutes ago to go and get supplies, while Robert and Anne sat, in silence, near the altar, staring at their hands. Robert suddenly, felt a hint of anger and irritation and kicked the sword at his feet away, before clutching his hair. Anne suddenly hugged him, and he accepted it, tears flowing from his eyes. They had buried Crista in the Graveyard, under the cover of darkness, in an attempt to give her a funeral, but without anyone there, like a proper funeral.

Robert detached himself Anne, and stood up. Walking slowly, he pushed the doors open into the public toilets, and stared at himself in the mirror. His shirt had some blood on the collar, as did his neck, where Crista's blood had stained his neck. He ran his hands under the tap, and tried his best to wash the water off his neck, trying to at least hide it. He stared back at his reflection, and instantly felt as though, behind him, something was watching him.

He turned.

No-one was there.

He blinked his eyes a few times, before turning back to the mirror.

"Robert?"

It was Sophie's voice.

He was instantly flung into a memory.

_Kalie was a year old, and was happy playing on Robert's lap, as Sophie tickled her tummy. Robert nodded at Sophie and she held out her arms. Robert lifted the toddler up, before placing her feet on the ground. Kalie wobbled slightly, even when Robert held her hands. Sophie took his place and he walked away from them, a few feet away, before kneeling down and holding his arms out. "Come on!" He smiled._

_Sophie released Kalie, and the young brown haired girl slowly shuffled her feet towards him. Her little flowery dress rustled the grass, as she moved slowly, but steadily. "Dadda!" She giggled, as she came closer._

_Robert scooped her into his arms, calling, "You did it!"_

_Sophie hugged them both, as Kalie laughed her head off, and Robert kissed her lightly. The rain began, and instantly, they hurriedly packed their little picnic away, and ran to their car, as the summer rain drenched their skin._

_A few days later, the three of them got the cold. Sophie and Robert had both brought their duvet down, and were snug on the couch, while Kalie was asleep in her cot, watching a film on the TV, when Robert held her tight. Sophie took a tissue and dabbed at her crying eyes; they were watching a really sad film. Robert felt like crying too, and he did, letting the tears spill down from his eyes. One landed on Sophie's cheek, and she instantly asked, "Robert?!"_

"_I'm just so happy, Sophie."_

"_Are you?"_

"_I am curled next to the woman I love, who had bore my child, who I am proud off with all my heart." Robert kissed the spot where his tear fell. "I couldn't ask for anything more."_

"_I am happy also." Sophie smiled._

Robert opened his eyes, and exited the toilets, noticing Fache walking up the central walkway towards the altar, where Anne was waiting, clutching the sword tightly in her hands. "Fish and Chips?" Fache asked him when he walked over.

It was night when he woke next. Robert was sitting rather uncomfortably against the benches, with a small blanket he had taken from behind the Priest's desk curled around him. Anne was also wrapped in a blanket, and Fache was sitting, asleep, his back against the altar. Robert stood, and, slowly, picked the sword up from the ground near to Anne, and pulled it over his shoulder. Quickly, he checked his watch.

4.50 am

Slowly, and quietly, he placed the note he had wrote for them earlier onto the Altar, and, as quietly as he could, he walked to the fire door, and opened it. Closing it gently behind him, he walked through the graveyard, pulling his black jacket over his shoulders, trying to ignore the eerie noise echoing through the graveyard. He paused at the massive tombstone, and checked his watch again.

4.59 am.

"Well hello," A sinister voice sounded from behind him.

Robert looked around, and noticed the tall, muscular shape of the Hassassin. Robert shifted slightly, pulling the sword strap higher onto his shoulder. "Are you going to take me?"

"Of course," the Hassassin hissed at him, rummaging in his robe pocket. "I take it Crista delivered the message?"

"Just the Tomb stone, and a time," Robert said curtly, "Cut to the chase Hassassin, where are my family?"

"Oh, they're safe," He answered shortly, "Safe until tonight. Which reminds me." He smiled, "I will take you to your family, Langdon, if you promise to come quietly." He approached him, with an air of death around him. "All I want to do, to make sure you won't run off or do anything, is this!" He seized Robert instantly, and he jabbed a syringe into his neck. Robert fell limp in his arms, and the Hassassin dragged him into a waiting truck, parked at the gate to the graveyard. The Hassassin placed Robert into the back, and marvelled at how the man had gotten older since the last time they met. His hair was more flecked with grey than before, but he still had the physique of a swimmer. Reaching down, the Hassassin pulled the sword off Robert's shoulder and onto his own. He closed the door behind him, and motioned for the driver to move.

When Robert woke, he was tied to a chair, with chains, and his neck was sore. He could hear someone behind him and tried to turn and look, but his neck was sore and stiff. "Hello?" he croaked.

"Robert!" Sophie's voice sounded.

"Sophie?!"

He felt her shift behind him, and tried to turn to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She answered, before saying, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Actually," an English voice sounded from beside him. "I can answer that, and I'd also like to know how you are still alive."

With canes scrapping against the floor, and his hair gleaming in the little light there was, was Leigh Teabing.


	19. Leigh and Robert

**LEIGH AND ROBERT**

Leigh smiled as Robert struggled against his bonds. "Well, Robert," he said silkily, "Long time no see!"

"What do you want Leigh?!"

Leigh motioned to someone concealed in the shadows, and a boy appeared, carrying a chair in his hands. Leigh spoke some words in Italian, and the boy placed the chair in front of Robert. Leigh sat, and said, "So, Robert, welcome to my new home."

"I like what you've done with it", Robert hissed at him, staring into Leigh's eyes. Blue into grey. Robert struggled once more against his bonds, as Leigh made himself comfortable on the wooden seat. "Now, how about you let my family go, and we can come to some arrangement."

"Oh, I think there is only one thing I want more out of you Robert," Leigh laughed, and he suddenly motioned again with his hands. Out of no-where, the Hassassin walked towards them, and, with a sudden force, smacked Robert across the face, causing his head to be thrown back and hitting Sophie's. Robert cursed under his breath, and spat some blood from his mouth onto Leigh's trousers, his head throbbing at the back. "Very nice Hassassin." Leigh commended the Arab, "Now, take his wife, and do what you will!"

The Hassassin smiled widely, and reached behind Robert. Robert struggled uselessly in his bonds as the Hassassin seized Sophie's hair and dragged her, chair and all, out of the room through a set of wooden doors. Then, Robert heard her screaming.

"No!" Robert shouted, struggling once more against his bonds. "Leigh please!"

"Then you know what I want!" Leigh spat at him, over Sophie's heart-tearing screams, as the Hassassin tortured her. Leigh came closer, and Robert could see the wrinkles more clearly, despite the lack of Light. "Tell me the location of the Grail!"

Robert felt a sinking feeling in his chest, and the brand seemed to burn again in his chest. "I...don't know!"

"You're lying to me!" Leigh hissed, smacking his shin with the tip of his cane; Robert could feel fresh blood flowing from his leg where the metal cut him. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know!"

"LIAR!" Leigh bellowed, this time hitting Robert across the chest, making the brand sting once more. Robert coughed violently, and lowered his head, trying hard to not let Leigh see the tears of pain flowing from his eyes. Leigh suddenly sighed, "You know, Robert, I wonder what you would do if I told the Hassassin to torture your daughter?"

"Don't you dare!" Robert spluttered, raising his head instantly, "If you lay a finger on her Leigh..."

"What will you do?" Leigh jeered, "What else can you do to an old cripple such as me?"

"I could make your useless legs look nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

Leigh stood, and, using his canes, walked towards the shadows, out of Robert's vision. He felt his ears prick up, as he heard Leigh draw something from the shadows. He saw a hint of silver, and, instantly, Robert felt afraid. Leigh appeared from the shadows again, carrying a sword.

Robert's sword.

"I would never have thought that you, of all people Robert," Leigh announced. "Would be the last descendant of the Knights." Leigh placed the sharp end of the blade against Robert's cheek, a smile crawling onto his face. "I could kill you just now, Robert, but I need you. So, if you do not wish to cooperate, I will kill either your wife or your daughter. You have three choices, old friend; One, you can tell me the location of the Grail, or, if you do not, you have the choice of who should die, Robert; your child, or your wife." Leigh smiled, "You have two hours to make your decision. If you still do not cooperate, then the three of you will burn, tonight, upon the altars that are built."


	20. Reunion

**REUNION**

Robert was dragged down the dungeon-like corridors by two men dressed in robes, barely conscious, trying his utmost best to remember the way, so that, if necessary, he was able to find his way back if they managed to escape from the prison. The Illuminati guards that were dragging him finally stopped before a door, and, shoving him through first, he found himself standing in a room, with a table, chair and a few beds in the corner. He took one look around, before someone launched themselves into him.

"Dad!"

"Kalie?!"

Kalie stared up at him, smiling widely, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, as Robert scooped her into his arms properly. She had grown slightly since the last time he saw her; she was almost at his shoulders. But she still looked more like Sophie, as she finally released Robert, and grinned at him. Robert touched her face, before pulling her into a bear-hug, afraid to let her go, as though she was going to get taken away again. "Dad," she choked.

"Sorry," Robert said, releasing her. He smiled down at her, before asking, "What's been happening? Did they treat you okay?"

"Well, judging by how we, as in me and mum, are still alive, they've been treating us fine." Kalie said, leading him to the table. She plonked herself on it, and Robert paced around, "Leigh has been avoiding us, even though he's been behind it all. The Hassassin has been itching to hurt us ever since we got here. They took mum an hour or so ago."

"I saw her," Robert assured her, "They had her tied to a seat, behind me. Leigh was demanding the location of the Grail, and the punished her." He felt tears roll down his cheeks, and he turned away from her, trying to hide them from her. "I couldn't do anything sweetheart. I was tied up completely, I tried to break free."

Kalie jumped from the table, and reached to his cheek and wiped his tear away, "Dad, please don't cry. Mum is strong; she can't have broken down just yet. Right?" She asked, trying to keep the confidence from fading from her voice.

Before Robert could answer, the door opened, and a person was flung onto the floor. "Sophie!" Robert cried, running towards her. He pulled his jacket off him, and wrapped it around her, as she slowly got to her feet. "Sh, it's alright Sophie, I've got you."

"Robert," Sophie cried into his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're here." She looked into his eyes, and kissed him lightly. Robert returned it, and hugged her close. "What are we going to do?"  
"I have a plan," Robert told her quietly, as he stared at the camera that flashed in their direction. "And it is very risky. I might not survive, but, at the first chance you get, I want you to run as fast as you can, and get out. Leave me behind." He heard her shift, as though she was looking towards him. She was, and her face was stretched in disbelief.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to," Robert said, as Kalie walked towards them. "Please, both of you." He opened one of his arms, and Kalie snuggled into them both. "I want you both to promise me, at the first chance you get, that you will both run, and not look back."


	21. The Escape

**THE ESCAPE**

They were allowed a few hours of short reunion, when, finally, at ten o'clock in the evening, the doors opened and five men wearing dark robes walked in. Robert, instantly, stood and pulled Sophie and Kalie behind him, a threatening look on his face, as he glared at the five of them. One of them lowered their hood; he looked fifteen, and Chinese. Kalie suddenly made to dart out from behind Robert, but she suddenly had a second thought about it, and retreated back behind her father.

"It's time," The boy said, his eyes staring at the ground. The four behind him walked towards Robert, Sophie and Kalie. Instantly, Robert dived at them, and, using his superior height, managed to knock two of the Illuminati down to the ground. Instantly, the other two descended onto him, yelling insults and throwing punches at him. Kalie grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her to the door, and the Chinese boy, remarkably, stood to one side and let them pass. He led them down the corridor, pass some wooden doors and up some stone stairs. Kalie was tiring, and she could feel her mother slowing behind her.

"Come on mum," She told her, pulling her up the stairs.

"I'm not as young as I use to be," Sophie panted, trying to keep up with her daughter. "Your friend is waiting for us."

Kalie stared up at the boy; he was making hurry motions with his hands. Kalie pulled her mother quicker up the stairs, as the boy turned an iron handle, and opened the door, expelling the night air onto them. Kalie could hear the sounds of the cars in the streets of Rome. "You'd better go," The boy said. Kalie and the boy exchanged glances, as Sophie glanced at him in surprise.

"Go," Taurus told them, pushing them through. "Before they realise you're gone."

"Thank you," Sophie told him, "And take care."  
"I'll help your husband Sophie," Taurus said, before pulling Kalie into a hug. "Now, please, go."

Kalie released him, and rushed off, as her mother tried to pull her away from the Illuminati base.

Robert was bleeding heavily. He was also bruised on his arms and chest. Leigh was standing above him, tapping his cane against his chair, as he stared at the injured and defenceless man below him. Two Illuminati members held Robert by the arms, as the Hassassin bore down on him, clenching his fists angrily. "Where...are...they?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Away from you," Robert managed to say through his numb lips. One of the Illuminati grunts struck him in the back, and he fell forward, ripping his shirt as the other Illuminati grunt that held him still clung to him. The brand on his chest was now visible, pale compared to the rest of his skin. Instantly, Leigh moved towards him, and said, rather dangerously.

"Where are they Robert?"

"Away from you." Robert repeated to him, glad of the cold floor beneath him cooling his burning skin. "I'd rather die than let them remain here, with you."

"Where is the Grail Robert?" Leigh demanded this time, his voice icy. When Robert didn't answer, he flicked his cane out and struck Robert's sore chest. Robert flinched, and Leigh turned to the others. "Leave us."

There was the sound of moving feet, and a door closing. Robert closed his eyes, a sudden idea coming to his mind.

"Robert, please." Leigh was sounding desperate now. "If you tell me what I need to know, then I will try and make sure they will never hunt your family ever again."

Robert slowly raised his head towards him. "Leigh. I'm going to be honest with you."

Leigh placed his head to one side, and smiled pleasantly at him. "Continue Robert."

"The Grail." Robert said quietly. "We went to the place where the map said. We didn't find anything."

"You're lying," Leigh said his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I told you I'm going to be honest with you." Robert said, trying to get to his knees. "And I am. When myself and Sophie arrived there, we went to look for the sarcophagus. There was nothing there; just a rose in a clay jar."

Leigh watched Robert's expression, as though trying to see if he would give anything away, and see if he was lying. Robert kept his face innocent, as, after a moment, Leigh sat back in defeat. "All this," He muttered. "For nothing."

Robert stared at him. "Now you know the truth, you can let me go to a hospital and get patched up, and I'll sign something to make sure I don't ever speak of where the Illuminati are hiding."

"Unfortunately," The Hassassin voice suddenly issuing from the darkness, signalling his return from where-ever he and the other Illuminati members had disappeared to. "That will not happen."  
"He knows nothing Hassassin," Leigh told him, slowly standing up and facing the taller man with a deadly look on his face. "I know Robert better than anyone else. He will agree to keep our whereabouts hidden as long as we do what he needs to do. Right now," He smiled reassuringly at Robert. "He needs to go to the Hospital. Fetch Taurus."

"I don't think so," Hassassin snared, as the other members walked into the room, flanking him, and looking aggressive. "He stays here." The Hassassin pulled some handcuffs from his robes. "A change in plan, Leigh. Both of you will burn tonight instead."


	22. United Enemies

**UNITED ENEMIES**

Sophie was wrapped snug in the blanket that Fache had given her, as Kalie began to tell Anne and him what had happened. They were discovered by the Italian police running, calling for help, and for someone to help their trapped husband and father. Finally, Fache, using his French police influence, managed to get in to see them, and, was busy questioning them, alongside the Italian police, about the events that had happened.

"Dad was trying to get us out." Kalie was telling him, "But they stopped him before he could get out too."

"You did well," Anne said, pulling the girl into a hug. "We'll find your father."

"What about the rest of the Priory?" Sophie asked, staring around.

"They didn't want to come." Fache answered her, "Not because they didn't want to, but because they couldn't because of the Vatican."

"There has to be someone who can help." Sophie pleaded, ignoring the muttering of the Italian police next door. She hoped they weren't listening to their every word. "If I can just talk to the Vatican, then maybe we can get their help."

"Unlikely," Anne said sadly. "I just can't see them wanting to talk to us."

Sophie turned to the door and pulled it open, staring at the Italian police just outside the door. "Get me Vatican City."

Pope Mortati was enjoying a nice relaxation moment in his office, sipping a cup of tea and reading his favourite book in the bible. Finally, he placed the book down on the table, and marked his spot with a leather book mark and closed it. Slowly, he got to his feet, his bones cracking slightly. I'm getting so old, he thought to himself, but as long as I am young on the inside, that doesn't matter. He smiled as he passed his new Camerlengo, who was standing, looking out over St. Peter's square. "What troubles you my son?"

"Nothing Father," He replied, still staring out over the square. "But I can see two police cars coming to the Vatican as we speak."

Mortati peered over the younger man's shoulder, and frowned as the two Italian police cars pulled up outside the parking area. Doors opened, and three woman appeared, and a man, who had the air of authority around him. Mortati watched them walk towards the building, and, at that moment, the doors opened and one of his guards walked in. "I've just received a message that five people are coming here, requesting your help."  
"A bit late for that," The Camerlengo hissed, moving from the window, causing the curtains to fall back in place. "They've just arrived!"  
"Be patient my son," Mortati said quietly. "Send them in."

The guard bowed slightly and rushed out, closing the door quietly behind him. Instantly, his Camerlengo turned to him. "Father, is it wise to do so? What if they're a threat?"

"If they are seeking my assistance," Mortati answered, placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "And they try to attack me; at least I will have you there to protect me."

The Camerlengo smiled, obviously reassured, but he frowned, "Father, I just can't let them see you without a guard."

"Do not panic," Mortati said sadly. "You make me worried sometimes, my son. You are young, but too wise for your age."

The Camerlengo looked confused at this, and, when Mortati sat by his desk, he just stood looking confused even more. He frowned alightly, and turned to face the door, waiting for the visitors to come bursting through the doors any second. Mortati twirled his thumbs, gazing into space, his eyes glazed over. Finally, there was a knock, and the Camerlengo said, "Enter."

The door opened, and one of the Vatican police walked in, and said, "That's the visitors here sir."

"Show them in," The Camerlengo ordered, his face set in a searching way. The man nodded and walked back out. The doors opened a bit more, and the four newcomers walked in. Mortati smiled at them, taking in the strange looking bunch. One was a girl, with dark hair and blue eyes, and a woman, no doubt her mother, was next to her. An elderly woman with half-moon glasses smiled at him, and the man looked unkempt and wore a suit of some sort. "Welcome," The Camerlengo said, shaking hands with the man. "I am Camerlengo Franchesca."

"My name is Captain Fache of the French police," The man said, his English sounding quite good. "This is Anne Tibet," He indicated the older woman, "And Sophie and Kalie Langdon."

"Pleasure to meet you," The Camerlengo said, shaking their hands in turn. He turned to Mortati. "May I stay?"

"Of course," Mortati said, smiling at each of them in turn. "How may I be of assistance?"

"We need your help," The woman called Sophie said, "Desperately."

"So, the Illuminati have returned into the city, taken Robert Langdon hostage and are threatening to bring us down by using the technology to prove that the Bloodline exists?" Mortati asked, as the Camerlengo poured them each some tea. "And when did they say they will kill your husband?"

Fache checked his watch, "At midnight sir."

Mortati checked the massive grandfather clock he had n the corner. 11. 15 pm. "That is forty-five minutes from now." He said aloud. His eyes suddenly found the young girl, as she rubbed her eyes slightly. "Franchesca, take this young lady to the kitchens and fix her up a nice mug of hot cocoa, will you?"

The Camerlengo walked to the little (Or rather tall) girl in her seat. She didn't look very happy, but then her mother said, "Go Kalie." The little girl stood, and the Camerlengo placed a hand on her back, taking her out of the office. Mortati turned to the mother, who looked slightly worried. "Franchesca will take care of her, don't worry. But I am more worried about the Illuminati." He sipped his tea slightly. "I will let you have some of our police. I owe your husband, Robert, so much for solving the problem with the Cardinals a few years back."

"Thank you," Sophie said, looking relieved. "I know exactly where we were being held, and I can lead you there, if need be."

"I'm afraid I will not be coming with you," Mortati said sadly, "As you can tell, I am getting too old for anymore adventures. I am on my last path."

Sophie bowed her head slightly, before looking up at him. "I respect that, Father."

"What I am wondering about though," Mortati said, and he looked sternly at them, "Is that we propose an alliance between the Vatican and the Priory of Sion."

"I'm afraid you need to discuss that with our Grand Master." Anne said sadly. "However, with respect sir, he may not be pleasant after what had happened in the past."

"And I am determined to rectify that." Mortati said.

They stood, and smiled at each other, as Mortati picked up the phone, ready to dial the number to his new Lieutenant of the Vatican Police.

"Father?" Sophie suddenly asked, and he looked up. She was looking quite worried about something. "I am now speaking as a mother. I don't want Kalie, Robert's daughter, to be in this. Is it appropriate if she stays here, and stays safe? If anything happens to us, I want her to be in safe hands."

"Of course my child." Mortati whispered to her, obviously respecting her wish. "I'll phone the Police first, and then send a messenger to my Camerlengo to take care of her for you."


	23. Clue Five

**CLUE FIVE**

** A CIRCLE, WITH ONE SIDE BLACK WITH A WHITE DOT AND THE OTHER SIDE WHITE WITH A BLACK DOT. THE FIRST LETTER OF BOTH NAMES. OPPOSING FORCES ARE INTERTWINED IS ITS DEFINITION. USED IN CHINESE CULTURE.**


	24. The Last Illuminati

**THE LAST ILLUMINATI**

Robert and Leigh were led at marching pace into a church, scaffolding still up, as though it was still being rebuilt. There were three alters, massive wooden ones, standing at the furthest end, below a statue of Jesus, looking as though he was pinned to the cross. The Hassassin pulled Robert to one of the Alters, and tied him tightly to the wooden staff. Leigh was also tied to the one next to him. Illuminati members, including the boy that had helped Sophie and Kalie escape, were gathering, hooded and their faces darkened by the fabric. Robert stared at them, as the Hassassin tied a bit of fabric around his mouth, and Leigh's. He gazed around at his old friend, and, for once, the old man looked scared.

"Now," The Hassassin snarled, holding a burning torch. "You both burn!"

Robert's eyes widened, as the Hassassin placed the torch against Leigh's alter, and the wood, soaked with oil, slowly caught alight. In the firelight, Robert could see his sword, slung by the Hassassin's waist. He closed his eyes, thinking a quick prayer, as the Hassassin turned to him.

"Stop!"

He opened his eyes, and his mouth widened in shock, causing the fabric to fall to his neck. "Kalie?!"

His daughter was running towards him, her eyes wide and fearful, staring at her father. The Hassassin had halted, watching the girl. Instantly, he shouted, "Seize her!"

Two Illuminati members made to grab her, but she evaded them, and rushed towards him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, as she clung tight to her father. Robert glared at the Hassassin, ignoring Leigh as he gave a yelp of pain as the fire slowly touched his skin. "Let me hug my daughter, Hassassin. One last time."

"I don't think so!" The Hassassin yelled, and grabbed Kalie around the waist. Robert aimed a kick at the Hassassin's hand, bearing the torch, and it skidded across the ground. Kalie was screaming her lungs out, kicking and punching the Hassassin violently. Two Illuminati members rushed forwards, and grabbed the girl by the arms. Robert was yelling insults at them, and, suddenly, the Hassassin flung her to the side, causing her to fall onto the marble floor, and, with a sickening crack, broke her arm. Robert flung himself at the Hassassin, using the pen knife that Kalie had managed to sneak into his hands when she hugged him, to knife the Hassassin across the face.

"LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE!"

The church doors burst open, and twenty people rushed in; Italian police, Vatican police, Anne and Fache all rushed in. Sophie was already running towards them, a gun in her hand. Instantly, the Illuminati opened fire.

Robert felt the Hassassin disarm him instantly, and the knife flew towards Leigh, who was almost completely covered in flames. He punched the Hassassin, and pulled his sword from the other man's belt. The Hassassin grabbed his wrists, his nails digging into his skin, drawing blood. Robert yelled in agony and used his shoulder to force the Hassassin back into a column.

Sophie was rushing towards Kalie, her eyes wide in fear, as she helped her daughter into a sitting position. Kalie gave a moan of pain when she touched her wrist. "I think it's broken," Sophie muttered, "Why did you come Kalie? I thought the Camerlengo was looking after you!"

"I gave him the slip mum," She said quietly, "Like you and dad did when you were chasing the police."

"Damn, your father!" Sophie cursed, and turned to try and find Robert. He was no-where to be seen, and neither was Leigh. The knife was gone from the smoking alter. "Kalie, for Christ sake, stay here!"

Kalie nodded, and sat still, closing her eyes, trying to ignore the cries of dying people that were being shot right before her. She felt someone land on her and screamed, her eyes opening wide. The dead face stared back at her, blood running from a gunshot wound to his head. Kalie reached down to his belt, and pulled his own weapon from it, before crawling with one hand away from it. Her eyes found the statue of Jesus.

And for a moment, she felt that she _knew_ him, that he was the answer to all the unexplained things that had occurred since her birth. She then understood.

Robert rushed away from the Hassassin as the man chased him up the scaffolding, the fire beginning to spread onto the metal and wood. Robert held his sword in one hand, watching as the Hassassin, blooded and injured, closed in on him. "Give it up!" Robert yelled at him.

"I will not!" The Hassassin yelled back, and grabbed Robert's ankle. Robert acted instantly, and slashed the sword, cutting the Hassassin's hand clean off. The Hassassin lost his footing, and slipped, landing with a sickening crash through the scaffolding and onto the marble floor, blood slowly seeping onto the floor. Robert swung himself onto a balcony area, and stared back. Horror rose into his chest, as the fire increased. The Illuminati that survived where dragging Sophie and Kalie towards the burning heaps, and a solitary man was ready to bind them in chains. Branded, and alone, he was kneeling high above the rafters. In the fire-light, the Illuminati sign was gleaming on his chest, as he, painstakingly, watched the man torture his family. He wasn't as young as he use to be, but he still had the same strength and power to try and fight this man. Around the fire, the remaining members of the Illuminati watched, as his Queen and princess, his daughter, were being burned to a crisp.

And above him, the clock struck twelve.

Robert grabbed a rope, and made to swing from the rafters, but someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him to the ground, causing him to lose his sword into the flames below. He turned to face the attacker, and paused, "Leigh!"

"Tell me Robert!" Leigh was screaming, ignoring his burnt flesh. "Tell me where the Grail is!"

"Give it up Leigh!" Robert scowled; as he saw Fache and two Vatican Police wrestle the remaining Illuminati members away from his family. "Please. This is just an old man's sick joke now!"

"I don't think so Robert." Leigh snarled and Robert heard the click of a safety latch being disabled. Robert braced himself.

A shot rang through the air, but, instead of falling backwards, Robert felt dust strike him. There was panting, and he glanced back at Leigh. He was struggling with Kalie, who had managed to push his arm up with her uninjured arm. Leigh smacked her across the face, and raised the gun again, this time, pointing it at Kalie. Robert darted forward.

Bang!

Robert watched Kalie, as she stood there, eyes wide, staring at Leigh as he stared down at his chest. A dark red circle was beginning to appear on his chest. The gun fell from his hands, and he staggered forwards, grabbing Kalie with him. "NO!" Robert shouted.

Both of them fell into the fire below.

Robert rushed down from the rafters, ignoring the yells of the police as the ceiling began to cave in, and the elderly wood began to creak and splinter. Robert darted to where Kalie had fallen, ignoring Sophie as she screamed to him, being pulled out by Fache. Robert pulled planks off the smouldering pile, and found a clump of brown hair. "Kalie!" He gasped, as the smoke began to choke him. He was shifting in and out of consciousness, and he keeled over onto his side. Kalie stared at her father, and pulled herself from the wreckage. Placing her hands on his temples, she felt the energy flow through her, as she tried to bring him back into consciousness. "Dad!" She finally squealed, as a wooden plank slammed close to them.

Outside, Sophie was in hysterics, screaming her lungs out as the church began to collapse right before her eyes. The remaining Italian police just stood and stared at it, as fire fighters began to spray the church with water. Sophie could feel her heart thumping in her chest, as she stared at the door, crying into Fache's chest. A moment passed. Ten passed.

Then, out of no-where, two figures rushed through the flames and smoke. A man carrying a girl in his arms, rushing towards them.

"Robert!" Sophie screamed, rushing towards him. He was carrying Kalie in his arms. "Kalie, no!"

The young girl was not breathing, her mouth open and her eyes shut. Robert laid her on a stretcher near an ambulance, and began mouth-to-mouth. Sophie watched over his shoulder in desperation, clutching her hands desperately. Ten minutes passed, and Robert stopped, tears in his eyes, as he turned and held Sophie, as she screamed in despair. What happened next was what they hoped for.

Kalie suddenly gave a massive breath, and sat up, staring around for her parents. "Mum?" She said, gazing at them. "Dad?"

Instantly, Robert and Sophie enveloped her in a massive hug, as the fire slowly died behind them, and the sounds of the Rome Night began to reach their ears once more.


	25. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The little Shepherd ran through the sand, only stopping every so often when the girl called his name loud and clear through the air.

"Leonardo!"

The puppy stopped, and scratched himself pleasantly, his eyes half closed in an enjoyed position. Leonardo panted as he stared at the girl running towards him, holding his precious wooden stick, and at the pair of taller humans behind her, the man and woman. Leonardo rushed back towards her and grabbed the stick in his small mouth, chewing it eagerly. Kalie laughed loudly, and flung it clear through the air, and it landed in a small rock pool, narrowly missing a crab that was making a feeble move from one home to the next. Leonardo cocked his head to one side as the crab brandished his claws towards him, but the puppy just leapt over it and grabbed the stick from the pool and rushed back towards Kalie.

Robert smiled as he watched Kalie and Leonardo, who was barking softly at her, waiting for her to throw the stick. Sophie held his hand tightly, as they wandered slowly towards them. "She's never been happier." Robert said, as he watched them running back towards them.

"I think _we've_ never been happier," Sophie corrected him, as the puppy jumped into her arms. "Hello Leonardo!"

The puppy wagged his tail against her blouse, and licked her face eagerly, before she placed him gently on the ground, and he bounded off to Kalie's summoning whistle. Robert paused for a moment, and stared at the pair of them once more.

And for a first time ever, he felt his family was complete.

_** Nice and short for everyone. Now, I had the baton over to you Davincicodefan01! Allons'y! **_

**_ TimeXGeneralXTanya_**


End file.
